


Kneel Before Your King

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, King/Subject, M/M, Power Play, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “Kneel.” Noctis watched apathetically as his subject obeyed immediately to his cool authority. “Lower,” he demanded, using his booted foot to physically press the man’s face into the hard steps of the throne. “Confess your crimes upon your monarch.”





	Kneel Before Your King

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 5 Ardynoct week's theme "kneeling before the king." It was only going to be a short blowjob, but it got away from me in a good way

 

“Kneel.” Noctis watched apathetically as his subject obeyed immediately to his cool authority. “Lower,” he demanded, using his booted foot to physically press the man’s face into the hard steps of the throne. “Confess your crimes upon your monarch.”

“Your majesty,” Ardyn’s voice came out weak and humble, “I have committed the crime of improper lust.”

Noctis rested his chin atop his folded hands. “And who have you disrespected in this way?”

“You, your Majesty.”

Noctis’ back straightened at this, eyes tinting with something dangerous. “You dare disgrace your king? You shall be punished.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Noctis cupped the man’s cheek, bringing his face up to meet his gaze. “Not to worry, sweet Ardyn. I am a forgiving ruler and will take mercy on you. All you have to do is suck my cock with that wonderful mouth of yours. You can do that, can’t you?” His sweet tone was offset by the challenge in his eyes. This was not a question, but a demand.

“Of course, my Lord.”

Ardyn scooted closer upon his knees. Noctis smiled at this. It was proper etiquette to keep your head bowed lower than the king, and given his crime, the lower the better. Ardyn’s hand brushed over the royal garments covering his thighs. His movements were slow and tentative as if waiting for Noctis to revoke his order. When none came after a full minute, he finally risked touching higher. Finding the clasp to his dress pants, Ardyn undid them before glancing up at Noctis with restrained nervousness.

“Your Majesty, I cannot pull your garments down like this.”

Noctis just smirked. “Did I tell you to do so? It is unnecessary.”

Ardyn gave a little nod of his head before reaching into his pants and pulling what he could of Noctis’ cock into plain view. Giving one more glance upward, he closed his eyes and sank onto it.

Noctis sucked in a tight breath at that first contact. He ran his hand to the back of Ardyn’s head, playing with his soft tresses affectionately. Ardyn worked diligently, lips, tongue, and hands working together so that every inch of him was serviced nearly simultaneously. Fingers traced at his underwear-clad balls as those hot lips stroked at his cockhead. It was damn good, and Noctis had to restrain his own reactions, least he lose face. Ardyn, on the other hand, was moaning wantonly, as if this was the best reward instead of a punishment. Noctis debated scolding him, but his lust won out. Those moans were sinful in the best way, from the rumbling sound of them to the tremors running straight to the center of his cock.

“Perhaps this punishment is not enough,” Noctis muttered. Ardyn’s dazed eyes popped open. “How best to punish a pervert?”

An especially loud moan came from Ardyn at this, and Noctis snickered. “A proud pervert at that. Yes, you definitely deserve further punishment.” As wonderful as that mouth was, Noctis forced the man off of him by the hair. Ardyn stared back at him with horny disappointment, mouth left agape and drenched in spit. “You find me desirable, hmm? Fine, tell me about these fantasies of yours.”

Ardyn swallowed with a shudder before speaking. “I worship your entire being. Your plush lips, sculpted torso, and lean thighs. Your shameless ass, and most of all, this luscious cock of yours.” Ardyn leaned forward, and Noctis loosened his hold on his hair enough for the man to rub his cheek against his still stiff erection.

“How? What exactly do you do?” Huskiness seeped through his voice.

“Your cock is such a delicious treat, I can never pass it up.” For emphasis, he lapped a small stripe up his shaft. “You always cum down my throat, but sometimes you pull out before it’s all out just to see my painted face. I’m always ready to give you a good show.”

Damn. Noctis’ free hand clenched down on the armrest of his throne.

“Then it varies. Usually, I let you pound into me from behind. You love the pretense of subjugation. Sometimes you bind me all up just so you can feel better in control. But other times, I’m bolder and I ravish you right upon your throne.”

Noctis opened his mouth, but no words come out.

“You’re always surprised and berate me for my insubordination, but I don’t stop,” Ardyn continued, “and before long you’re too far gone to care about our stations. You cling to my back, pleading my name as I open you up and explore your innermost places. Seeing you vulnerable and transparent is the best sight I could imagine. But, to be honest, Majesty, what really gets me off is that feeling of victory in dominating my king.”

Shifting in his seat, Noctis gulped a deep breath. “Do you want me to fuck you right here and now? Is that what you want? For me to ram you right into this throne?”

Immediately, Ardyn’s eyes glassed over. “Gods, yes,” he whispered so quietly Noctis barely caught it.

“Good, because that is the only punishment that seems acceptable at this point.” He stood fast enough to knock Ardyn back. “Up. Present yourself.”

A shiver went through Ardyn, and he quickly set on removing his elaborate garments. First, his fancy black jacket, then mantle and various undershirts. Noctis watched as each piece of clothing dropped finally revealing the skin beneath. Naked at last, Ardyn supported his arms on the throne’s armrests and pushed his ass out toward the king. Ardyn threw a smirk over his shoulder. “This how you want me, my Lord?”

“Almost.” Noctis pressed down on the man’s shoulder blade giving him a more pronounced angle. “There, lovely. I might just eat you up.”

Ardyn whined as Noctis trailed a hand down the sharp curve of his back, lingering at the edge of his ass cheeks. Flicking his fingers over the width several times, he trailed lower to skim along his perineum.

“You’re such a slut, aren’t you?” Noctis purred at his ear. Ardyn nodded, pushing back against his hand. “Not so fast.” Noctis gave him a smack to the ass cheek. “This is a punishment, remember?”

He took his time adjusting his clothes, intentionally making more noise than necessary as he lowered his dress pants and boxers and let them pool at his ankles. However, he made sure to leave his remaining clothing in place. He pushed forward so that his cock hit the back of Ardyn’s thighs. He placed a kiss on the man’s shoulder before biting down. Ardyn gave a cry of pleasure that went straight to Noctis’ cock.

He really should be punished further, but Noctis was growing impatient with this game, so he retrieved the familiar bottle of lube from his cloak pocket and dipped his index and middle fingers in the substance. Without warning, he pressed just the tip of his index finger into Ardyn’s hole. The man whimpered, pushing back against the digit. “So, willing. Bet you touch yourself like this all the time. Do you take your time or just plunge right in?” As soon as the question was out, Noctis pushed his finger deeper.

“Gaw. I need you, Noct.”

The slip of the tongue did not go unnoticed, and Noct bit at his shoulder once more. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you never forget the feel of your _king_.” He spoke the title with anger, plunging his second finger into his hole.

Ardyn only moaned louder, his hips pushing back thoughtlessly. Noctis would allow it, given how thin his own rationality was wearing. He gave a few good strokes at his insides before extracting his fingers and positioning himself. “Enough playtime.” One rock of his hips and he was sinking into tight heat and sinfully clenching muscle.

“Gods!” he cried at the same time Ardyn threw his head back. There was no more holding back, Ardyn’s hips seeking as much as he could get as Noctis kissed along his back.

“Shit, Noct. Noct.”

Noctis reached around to pump at his lover’s cock. He was so much harder than usual. Noctis chuckled. “Really feeling it, aren’t you?”

“Damn, hot. I can’t—”

“Me neither.”

Ardyn tipped his head at an odd angle, and Noctis took his lips as he knew he wanted. It was a sloppy kiss, but that was all they needed right then. The delay had put them both on edge, and Noctis’s harsh, erratic pace could set them off at any moment.

Just when Ardyn cried out at a particularly well-aimed thrust, Noctis stilled his movements.

“For fuck’s sake, Noct!”

“Get in the chair.” When Ardyn didn’t move, he pushed him forward. “On your knees, come on, I promised, didn’t I?”

Ardyn groaned. “Shit, remind me to never get on your bad side ever again.”

Noctis chuckled, giving one more thrust. “Move it.”

Ardyn didn’t need to be told again and planted himself on the throne in a mockery of the fetal position. Luckily, the throne was large so that his head would not be pressed right against the back support.

Noctis was quick to reenter, resuming his previously set pace as if it never stopped. With each thrust, Ardyn’s head made contact with the back of the throne. After a while, Ardyn put his hands out to lessen the impacts.

“Shit, I think I’m close,” Noctis warned.

“Hell, I’ve been close.”

Noctis reached for Ardyn’s cock again, but there was little room for proper stroking in this position, so he mostly ran his fingers around the tip. It was enough, though, for Ardyn was all-out panting now.

“Gods, I love you,” Noct whispered.

Ardyn whined. A handful more thrusts, and he was done.

Noct sighed as his hole clenched around his cock. He wrapped his arms around him as best he could, sinking down as deep as he could for his own climax.

Ardyn was the first to move, pushing Noctis off of him. He stretched his presumably sore muscles.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Me?” Ardyn asked with mock offense. “Never better. Just had my ass pounded on the fucking throne. I should get a metal.”

Noctis laughed. “You did ask for it.”

“I didn’t mean that literal.”

Laughing again, Noctis gave him an apologetic kiss. “Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“Hell no! You are definitely doing that again!”

“Fine,” Noctis pecked the top of his head with another little chuckle, “anything for my most honored subject.”

Smirking, Ardyn pushed Noct down onto the throne and straddled him. “Anything?”

Noctis swallowed. “Within limits.”

“Let me fuck you into the damn chair next time.”

Ardyn’s earlier words of fancy came back to mind, and Noctis pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
